


Просто быть

by Cirtaly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, Other, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: Иногда чтобы продолжать жить в мире с собой, приходится о чем-то забывать. Но будет ли такая жизнь полной? Память порой возвращается в самый неожиданный момент.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Просто быть

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку VedmaNatka: "про потерю памяти у одного из двоих, но с хэ, или намёком на него. Учитывая размер, кажется я прошу экспозицию и сразу хэ" https://twitter.com/NatkaVedma/status/1218138820379578368

Демон, которого звали Ашер, верещал, так что уши закладывало. Верещал и таял в ванне душераздирающе быстро, что Азирафель забыл зажмуриться и отвернуться. Смотрел и смотрел прямо в эту воду, наисвятейшую воду, пока Ашер не растворился весь, и толще святой воды не вернулась ее хрустальная чистота.

В голове у Азирафеля все это время зачем-то было очень горячо, будто мозги Кроули, которыми он сейчас пользовался, собирались вскипеть. Немудрено — весь этот короткий момент гибели бедного Ашера в памяти у ангела вспыхивала картина совсем другой казни. Казни, которую ангел оказывается забыл напрочь, хотя как он мог забыть, это же…

Это было в конце шестидесятых. Азирафель явился с докладом на Небеса, как обычно. И там были эти ангелы — кто именно, вспоминать он отчего-то по-прежнему не собирался. Двое ангелов ютились на лестничном пролете и тихо с повизгиванием хихикали, уткнувшись в стопку засаленных фотографий. Увидев Азирафеля, они весело подозвали его и протянули верхнюю.

— Это из архива наблюдений за Землей! Я тут рылся недавно и смотри, что нашел!

Ангел еще что-то говорил, а Азирафель смотрел на тающего в святом источнике демона, запечатленного на черно-белой фотокарточке. Судя по одежде, брошенной на берегу ручья, у демона шел век двенадцатый земного времени. «В архивах?» — панически отозвался разум Азирафеля, а вслух ничего не сказал им, натянуто улыбнулся и тут же вернулся на Землю, даже не попрощавшись. Прилетел домой совсем потерянный и разбитый. Крутил в голове одну и ту же мысль без остановки и был не в состоянии прогнать ее из сознания. Даже читать не мог! Не мог быть, оставаться, как есть, с этой мыслью в голове, но она не прекращалась, не прогонялась из головы сама. Сейчас та мысль казалась бессмыслицей, а тогда вызывала бурю совершенно невыносимых эмоций. 

«Я сам дал ее ему», — вот о чем он думал тогда и не мог перестать. И еще образ клетчатого термоса. Странно. Азирафель не видел этот термос не меньше полувека и был уверен, что потерял где-то. Жалел иногда, потому что хорошая вещь. Но она понадобилась для… Для чего, Азирафель не помнил. Он надеялся, что это временно, раз уж его разум начал вспоминать. Дальше ангелу помешали думать об этом, поскольку Ашер растаял весь, и Вельзевул окликнула Кроули, так что Азирафель попытался оборвать свои размышления, сосредоточившись на происходящем. Может быть, прохладная ванна поможет запутавшемуся рассудку?

Сняв пиджак, Азирафель опять был вынужден застыть на месте прямо над ванной. В голове вспыхнуло воспоминание, такое яркое! Он держит свой термос в руке и осторожно протягивает его Кроули… И Кроули смотрит так удивленно, он совсем не верит. Но почему же он не верит, ангел ведь не может позволить ему погибнуть так глупо! Они дружны столько столетий, а Кроули до сих пор не знает, насколько он дорог ангелу… Как так вышло? Что Азирафель все это время делал не так?

Воспоминания были ярки, и тело заново проживало те эмоции, так что ангел прослушал, что там рявкнула Вельзевул, но в следующий момент два демона в средневековых шлемах подхватили Азирафеля под руки и за ноги, и опустили в воду. Аккуратно, без брызг: еще бы, нет ничего, чего они боялись бы больше, чем этих брызг. Святая вода ласково приняла тело Кроули, в котором сидел ангел. В самом деле прохладная, не настолько, чтобы замерзнуть, но достаточно, чтобы воспоминания стало легче переносить, и они стали снова всплывать на поверхность. Это довольно интересно, но в том забытом времени Азирафелю было страшнее, чем сейчас в Аду. В Аду даже наоборот, совсем не страшно, а приятно и весело.

Азирафель с облегчением откинулся на спину, устраиваясь поудобнее под изумленные вздохи толпы демонов за стеклом, и поболтал ногами на бортике ванны. Жаль пену добавить нельзя. Азирафель любил принимать ванну с пеной, люди научились делать отличную пену, по запаху и по виду не отличить от ванильного крема.

— Я полагаю, ни в одном из девяти кругов Ада не добыть резиновую уточку? — весело спросил он у застывших демонов.

Память, кажется, восстановилась полностью, и Азирафель понимал теперь, что с ним случилось. Очень неловко вышло, хоть и предельно ясно. После встречи с хихикающими на лестничном пролете ангелами Азирафель вычеркнул из памяти свой термос и все, что было с ним связано. Испугался слишком сильно и еще опротивел себе до глубины души. Невыносимо было быть тем, кто дал ему этот проклятый термос, и помнить, что из-за него, Азирафеля, он в смертельной опасности, и что он в опасности с двенадцатого века, ведь ангелы иногда роются в этих проклятых архивах, и с того самого века у них Соглашение, на которое согласился самый ленивый и трусливый ангел Небес.

Если все пройдет, как они с Кроули задумали, Азирафель еще сможет объясниться. Получалось, он совсем запутал своего демона накануне вечером. Азирафель сейчас даже представлять боялся, что подумал Кроули, когда…

Когда Азирафель радостно схватил свой термос со стола и принялся расспрашивать, где же демон его нашел, ведь он потерялся, кажется, тысячу лет назад, Кроули чуть было не обиделся. Обижаться было на что: ангел постоянно делал вид, будто не помнит о том, что дал Кроули, и демон смирялся. Соглашался переводить тему, не настаивал, старался «не спешить» и так далее. В конце концов ангел в шестьдесят седьмом году сделал все, чтобы Кроули наконец увидел, насколько за него, оказывается, переживают, и Кроули не мог не стараться уважать эти переживания.

Но теперь-то, после Апокалипсиса, можно уже быть откровенными друг с другом, правда? Кроули казалось, что они и стали. По дороге в Лондон Азирафель трещал без умолку, рассказывал, как именно нашел Адама и вообще про все подряд рассказывал, так что Кроули совсем успокоился насчет их отношений. Все будет хорошо, ангел больше не собирается изворачиваться и врать из-за своего треклятого начальства и всего остального.

И вот опять, Азирафель не хочет заговаривать про тот вечер в Бентли, хотя Кроули хранил тот жутко неловкий разговор, как самое дорогое воспоминание. Он помнил каждую секунду, каждый взгляд искоса и то, какой же Азирафель тогда был… искренний и отважный. Ангел заставил демона себя услышать, и демон услышал. И надеялся, что ангел это понял. А он выходит… Да он же в самом деле забыл!

Посмотрев в глаза своего ангела, Кроули внутренне содрогнулся, осознав, что тот столь же искренен сейчас со своими вопросами про термос, как и пятьдесят лет назад, когда этот чертов термос ему протягивал. И Кроули проглотил обидные слова, которые уже собирался сказать. Отшутился, перевел разговор на другое. Потому что… Азирафель не мог просто взять и забыть. Только не Азирафель! Значит, с ним что-то случилось, и Кроули очень нужно аккуратно выяснить, что именно.

Вряд ли это последствия развоплощения. За всю историю Земли они оба успели проверить, что никакие травмы и контузии не мешают им помнить, что с ними происходит. Память эфирной сущности и есть эфирная сущность. Что же может заставить эфирную сущность забыть нечто настолько важное, Кроули в ту ночь так и не придумал, и здорово раздражался на себя. Как помочь ангелу, если Кроули не поймет, из-за чего тот не может помнить о своей святой воде? Он надеялся, это не помешает ему выполнить миссию с казнью, и все пройдет спокойно.

Увидев улыбающуюся физиономию Гавриила, Кроули вдруг резко перестал раздражаться на себя. У него появился прекрасный внешний объект для раздражения, и к тому же он понял, чего ангел так сильно переживал. Ангел в принципе всегда и из-за всего сильно переживал. Кроули это про него помнил тоже всегда и старался его беречь. И вот, его самый чувствительный ангел на свете, сталкивался с этим! Каждый раз, как являлся с докладом! Кроули едва сдерживался, чтоб не плюнуть в самодовольное лицо Гавриила. Неудивительно, что Азирафель так боялся. Похоже, ангелы это вообще единственное, чего тот боялся. Другие ангелы.

Потом Кроули невыносимо медленно спускался на Землю и понимал, кажется, всем ангельским телом, в котором сейчас обитал, — что бы такое ужасное ни произошло с его Азирафелем, это сделали они. Только они могут так сильно влиять на Азирафеля. Они и еще Кроули. Но он ничего такого не делал. Вроде бы. Наверное.

Эта вот мысль, что Кроули мог сделать что-то, от чего ангел так сильно испортился, окатила изнутри, как ледяной душ, и заморозила язык. Так что потом в Ритце Кроули сквозь очки смотрел на Азирафеля, лопающего пирожные, и у него никак не получалось разморозиться. Как вообще на эту тему перейти? Как о таком заговаривают? Может, стоит посмотреть, что люди в таких случаях делают? Они-то постоянно все забывают, стоит им неудачно удариться головой или просто перебрать с алкоголем.

Так он и пялился на ангела, пока они ехали в такси до ангельского магазина, и потом тоже пялился, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо. Только когда он устроился на своем привычном диване напротив ангела, который опустился в кресло и не собирался никуда деваться, Кроули наконец разморозило достаточно, чтобы начать говорить:

— Слушай, ангел… Насчет того термоса, что ты потерял… — он решил попытаться сказать прямо, так и не придумав более тактичный вариант. В конце концов, ангел не только самое чувствительное, но и самое умное существо, которое Кроули встречал! Он должен понять. Может, сам и догадается, что случилось с его памятью.

— Я все вспомнил! — испуганно округлив глаза, выпалил Азирафель. — Пока был в Аду. Вспомнил.

Ангел сделался таким перепуганным и уязвимым на вид, прямо как тогда, в Бентли, что Кроули опять мучительно завис. Так что даже не сразу сообразил. Но потом повторил про себя, что сказал ему ангел, и медленно снял очки, отложив их куда-то. Возможно, на стол, но мог и промахнуться.

— В Аду? — после паузы изрек он. — Почему в Аду?

Получалось, Азирафелю напомнило о термосе что-то, связанное с демонами. Потому что в Аду только демоны. Кроули немедленно заморозило обратно, поскольку он отчего-то тут же сделал вывод, что значит это он во всем виноват. Потому что он демон и всегда во всем виноват, даже во Второй мировой войне и испанской инквизиции. Только один ангел знает, что Кроули не виноват. На этой мысли он совсем запутался и просто уставился на Азирафеля, надеясь, что он ответит что-нибудь не слишком ужасное.

Ангела почти подбросило из кресла, и он ринулся к Кроули на диван и сел рядом, ухватив его за запястье обеими руками. Не мог не сделать этого, когда Кроули вдруг стал таким перепуганным и растерянным. Азирафель не до конца понимал, из-за чего, но точно знал, что не намерен сидеть от своего демона так далеко, если тот переживает.

— Наверно… наверно потому что это стало не нужно. Не помнить, — попытался он ответить на вопрос. — Наверно окончательно осознал, что происходит… Что ты все еще в опасности, но я в этом больше не виноват… и я могу тебя защитить. Примерно так.

Лицо Кроули сделалось теперь удивленным, почти шокированным, и ангел почувствовал, что на его пальцы, все еще сжимающие запястье демона, легла легкая ладонь.

— Ты никогда и не был виноват… Ты что, ангел? Что случилось, почему ты?.. Почему ты… забыл?

Кроули договаривал почти шепотом, и его голос звучал так мягко и обеспокоенно, что у Азирафеля, кажется, выступили на глазах слезы. И правда, как он мог забыть? В первый раз, когда Кроули понял… Как вообще он жил и не помнил тот взгляд, тот голос, те руки, бережно державшие термос?

— Мне было страшно, — сознался Азирафель. — Страшно помнить… что я тебя подвожу под удар, просто находясь рядом. И я видел умирающего в святой воде демона. Мои коллеги… бывшие коллеги раскопали в архивах, и я видел. И испугался сильней. Видимо, недостаточно силен, чтобы при каждой встрече помнить, что могу больше никогда тебя не увидеть… и к тому же убить чем-то, что вышло из-под моих рук.

Ангел и правда говорил чудовищные вещи, но не те, которых боялся Кроули. Хотя он и мог бы заявить себе, что и правда виноват в страхе, в котором жил ангел. Так погрузился в свои проблемы, был не в силах быть в мире с собой и всем вокруг, что не слышал ангела, долгие годы не слышал его беспокойства, не видел этих глаз в слезах. Ничего не видел, при том желая все это видеть. Слепой и глупый-глупый демон. Из-за того, что Кроули не видел, рядом с ним не было того ангела, который признался в своих чувствах одной нелепой фразой про скорость. Он испугался быть. Потому что Кроули тоже периодически не было. Когда он сам начинал бояться слишком сильно.

Кроули понимал, что его раскаяние ничем ангелу бы не помогло, да и самому Кроули тоже. Помогало то, что ангел сидел совсем близко, что он держал руку Кроули, и его честность, такая отважная ангельская честность. Помогало то, что они были рядом, и то что теперь они слышали, оба слышали.

А еще ангел теперь помнит, а значит, помнит и то, что у Кроули так и не вышло ответить. Предложение отвезти куда угодно, как и предложение лететь на Альфу Центавру — ни то, ни другое не было тем, что нужно, чтобы услышали. Хотя ангел конечно и так знал. Но еще нужно было сказать. Если не скажешь, то так тоже можно, тебя тоже поймут, но тебе самому будет как-то неполно, недостаточно. Так же как все эти годы Кроули было мало ангела. Мало его улыбок, взглядов, прикосновений. Совсем мало. Как будто и не было. Ни у ангела не было достаточно демона, ни у демона — ангела. Их не было до этого момента.

— А я тогда тебе нарочно старался почаще попадаться на глаза, — ляпнул Кроули не совсем то и осторожно вытер пальцем слезу с ангельской щеки. — Жаль, я надеялся, это тебя успокоит, а раз ты не помнил, тебе это было не очень нужно.

— Нужно, конечно. Ты всегда нужен. Я был очень рад тебе каждый раз, как видел.

Ангел так мягко улыбнулся в ответ, что Кроули уставился на него завороженно, не совсем уверенный, что можно сказать на это заявление.

— Мне-то это точно помогало, — продолжил он после задумчивой паузы, все так же пялясь на ангельскую улыбку. — Мне… ты мне тоже всегда нужен. С любой скоростью, какую ты захочешь.

Азирафель растерянно хлопнул глазами и вдруг заулыбался совсем широко, и засиял еще так, что Кроули машинально попытался поправить очки, которых на нем не было.

— Нет, Кроули. Какую _ты_ захочешь, — ответил ангел.

А потом Кроули обняли светлые крылья, пахнущие ванилью и книжной пылью. Ангел, кажется, всегда пах книжной пылью, даже когда книг не было вовсе. Книжной пылью и тяжелыми кожаными переплетами. Собой. Миром. То, что Кроули хотел бы назвать своим миром.

Кроули закрыл глаза, погружаясь всем своим существом в такой родной запах, и такие родные прикосновения. И кажется, спешить больше было не нужно. Когда разрешили все и сразу, когда дали все и сразу, когда слышишь и понимаешь, и знаешь, что будешь понят в ответ, оказалось, можно просто быть со своим миром. И даже сказать именно так, как хотел, и как не смог ни разу за шестьдесят веков:

— Я люблю тебя, мой ангел. Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя люблю? — все также с закрытыми глазами.

И ощутить прикосновение ладони на щеке и ответный шепот, теплый, совсем близко.

— Знаю, мой ангел. Конечно, знаю.


End file.
